Best Birthday Ever!
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: "And I thought this was going to be my worst birthday ever!" DS.


_Set a few months or years after the series finale. (Either way can do.)_

_**Summary: **__"And I thought this was going to be my worst birthday ever." DS._

When Serena woke up that morning, she expected to find Dan Humphrey, her husband, beside her. Instead, she felt his side of the bed empty. Frowning, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that, indeed, Dan was missing. But she noticed that something was placed on the bed.

She sat up and examined what seemed to be a box of chocolate. And there was a note on top of it. She smiled slightly before peeling the blue sticky note off the box and reading what Dan had written on it.

'_Serena,_

_ Sorry I didn't wake you up. You look so peaceful when you sleep so I just couldn't wake you. I'll probably be with Nate the whole day. So, I'll see you later._

_- Dan'_

Serena sighed. It wasn't the fact that Dan had left without telling her. It's because he forgot to mention one important thing of the day, even if it's just in that stupid note. Her birthday. She had been giving almost everyone – Dan, Blair, Nate, Chuck, even Eric – subtle hints but no one has mentioned it at all for the past few days. And now that it's finally that day, it seems like no one even remembered what today is. Even her own mother haven't texted her yet.

She popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth anyway before getting up and started preparing herself for the day. Just as she stepped out of the shower, her phone buzzed. Feeling giddy and excited, she hurriedly grabbed her phone, thinking that this could be her first birthday greeting. But when she read the text, disappointment overtook her emotions. It was just Blair, asking to meet her at the Empire.

She grabbed the things she needed before heading to the Empire. Once there, she immediately went up to Chuck and Nate's suite. It's probably just Nate's now since Chuck got married but sometimes Chuck and Blair are hanging out there, just like now. When the elevator dinged, she immediately called for her best friend. She heard Blair's voice from inside Chuck's room, so she hurriedly went there.

"No, Dorota! I said it should be blue, not gr- -"

Blair stopped talking and hurriedly ended the call when she took sight of the blonde. She gave her best friend a smile before rushing over to her for a hug. Serena hugged her back, though the blonde was still feeling a bit down since she woke up that morning.

"Something wrong, S?" Blair asked, although she had a pretty good guess of why her blonde best friend was upset today.

"You really don't know?" Serena asked, eying her. Blair shook her head and smiled before checking her phone again. If she continued to look at Serena, she's afraid that she's cave in and greet Serena a happy birthday. She wanted to but she can't. For reasons, she'll blame Dan Humphrey later.

"Come on, S. Brunch?"

Serena sighed but nodded anyway. If no one remembers her birthday after all, she might as well just enjoy and have fun by herself. Because this is probably the first time everyone forgot her birthday and she wasn't about to remind them of it because this was her family. And really, they shouldn't forget these kinds of things.

Blair practically had to drag Serena to a fancy restaurant they've been going to ever since they were little. She noticed Serena smile a little because this is where they do brunch when it's the blonde's birthday. Serena turned to her and she gave an innocent smile.

"What?"

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I wanted to have brunch and this is the first place I thought of. So, I dragged you here."

If Blair wasn't so used to lying, Serena would've found out she was hiding something because well Serena knows her too well. But she's still Blair Waldorf, so she lied her way out of Serena's suspicious mind. She watched as Serena's smile falter and the blonde remained silent and Blair had to drag her in the restaurant because she's just too damn upset.

They eat in complete silence and it's frustrating Blair. For a woman that's so damn hyper and loud, Serena can sure shut up completely when she wants to. Blair watched as her best friend eat her brunch, bite after bite, without saying anything. She sighed as she watched her eat and thought that whatever Brooklyn's planning better work because she can't bear a completely quiet Serena.

"S, you okay?"

Serena smiled and nodded before going back to eating her food. Normally, she'll be talking endlessly and Blair would get frustrated and yell _'Serena, shut up.'_ But she'll continue telling her stories until she finished and she'd see Blair roll her eyes but she'll smile at her anyway. But this time was different. This time it was her birthday and this time no one even said a word about it. Granted, Blair's been the only one she'd seen so far but a simple text or call from her family would be nice. Dan didn't even greet her before he left; he just left a note saying he'll be with Nate all day.

When they finished eating, Blair and Serena both paid in half for what they ate. Because if Blair insisted that she paid for everything, Serena would get suspicious and would ask her questions until she caved in and would greet her best friend a happy birthday. After that, Blair dragged – literally dragged – Serena to a café and ordered her favorite drink. Serena smiled slightly and took the cup and when she looked up at Blair, she saw that Blair was typing something on her phone. When Blair finished, the brunette offered to walk in Central Park.

Blair was talking as they strolled around the park but Serena can't seem to understand a thing she's saying. All Serena could think about was how come no one remembered her birthday. She thought of it hard until she saw Blair waving her hand in front of her. She smiled at Blair as the brunette rolled her eyes. She apologized for not listening, although both of them knew she didn't mean it. Nonetheless, Blair smiled and linked her arms with Serena's as they continued walking.

Then, Serena saw a familiar face that totally screamed Nate Archibald. She started walking towards him, leaving Blair screaming for her name. But she didn't care. Here is one person that would probably remember her birthday. Because if someone were to remember her birthday, it would've been Nate or Dan. But Dan's out of the question now, so she hoped that Nate would somewhat remember.

"NATE!"

When Nate spun around, his eyes widened immediately. He didn't expect to see Serena in Central Park this time of day. God, why did Blair have to bring her here? He wants to panic because this wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to see him because Dan told him that he told her they'll be hanging out with each other all day. So, her seeing him, in Central Park, without Dan, could cause major problems.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she went over and hugged Nate. Then she pulled away quickly because wasn't he suppose to spend the entire day with Dan? At least, that was what her husband wrote in that sticky note. Nate picked up on Serena's doubt easily and looked at Blair, who's glaring at him, helplessly.

"Yeah, Nate, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Dan?" As soon as those words left Blair's mouth, she immediately took a nervous glance at Serena, realizing the not once had the blonde mentioned that little fact to her. Serena seemed to pick up on this and looked at Blair intently. How the hell did she knew about that? She doesn't recall ever telling Blair that Dan was out with Nate.

"How did you know that?"

"Uhh… Chuck called Nate earlier." Blair supplied an answer quickly. She held her breath, fearing that Serena might blow their cover. And Dan would probably kill them, if Dan was as ruthless and cruel as Chuck and Blair when it comes to scheming. When Serena shook her head, laughing, Blair let out a sigh.

"So, where's Dan?"

"Uhh…" Nate trailed off, thinking of a possible place where Serena's husband could be. When he couldn't think of a seemingly believable alibi, he turned to Blair.

"Serena!"

Nate and Serena turned to Blair and waited for her to say something. Blair smiled and looked pointedly at Nate. She was so getting revenge on Nate for doing this to her. And Dan too, for being… well, Dan.

"Who cares where Dan is?" Blair started and when Serena was about to speak, she held a hand up and Serena closed her mouth immediately. "He's probably around here… somewhere. Right, Nate?"

"Yeah."

Both Blair and Nate know that Serena didn't believe them but they were relieved that she chose to accept the lame excuse to where her husband is. Blair suddenly grabbed her arm and said that they needed to go shopping. When she asked why, the brunette simply waved a hand at her, said a rushed goodbye to Nate then dragged her to the mall.

…

Dan was almost finished putting up the streamers when his phone rang. After hanging the last blue streamer, he quickly picked up the phone.

"What's up, Nate?"

Dan heard Nate sigh on the phone. And when he asked what's wrong, he received a full explanation on what had happened on Central Park, from him walking to the park because Jenny and Eric's train were delayed to Serena seeing him and almost blowing up the surprise. When Nate was done, Dan simply told him not to worry too much and quickly hanged up to resume decorating the loft.

Earlier that week, he arranged a meeting with their families and close friends – although Chuck and Blair almost didn't show up. Then he explained that he wanted to surprise Serena for her birthday this year. He asked them if they could remain silent about the whole Serena's birthday thing and pretend that they forgot her birthday. Blair automatically refused to do what Dan said, because a.) She, Nate, Chuck and Serena have traditions that they do on Serena's birthday, one of which is the birthday brunch on Serena's favorite restaurant and b.) She refused to do whatever Humphrey said.

It took a little bit of convincing from Dan and even Chuck – who automatically agreed with Dan's plan, but they still managed to get Blair in on the surprise. Hence, the reason Blair is spending the day with Serena. And since Blair wanted to somehow still keep the tradition the NJBC's been doing since they were five, she asked - - told Dan that she was taking Serena to brunch.

So, earlier that day, Dan kept from reaching up to Serena and wishing her a happy birthday the second he woke up. Instead, he placed her favorite chocolate where he usually laid down on and attached a note on top of it, saying who he'll be with the rest of the day. He would've planted a kiss on her forehead if only Serena wasn't a semi-light sleeper.

Well, he lied. Well, he's been with Nate since he left their house but they went their separate ways when he asked Nate to pick up Eric and Jenny up from the train station since he's all set on decorating the loft for Serena's birthday party. It was mainly blue, since it was her favorite color. When he asked why, she just laughed and told him that pink's stupid and somehow that's supposed to be a good enough explanation.

He doesn't know why the hell Nate chose to go to Central Park instead of waiting at the station but that didn't matter to him anymore. But he knows how hurt Serena probably is that no one remembered her birthday but at that time he didn't care. What matters most is that he could get everything and everyone Serena loves to make this her best birthday ever.

…

By the time, Blair and Serena finished shopping, the blonde was definitely tired. She asked Blair countless time why they have to go shopping, there's no special occasion or party to go to and since she's sure that everyone forgot her birthday, she doesn't even expect Dan to greet her when he got home later that night. She almost thought that this was Blair's way of surprising her and that they're going shopping for her birthday but Blair didn't, instead the brunette only dragged her from store to store in search of the perfect dress because Blair said that she and Chuck are going on a date tonight.

Serena was able to buy three dresses and about five pairs of shoes. Blair insisted that she wear the blue dress they found in Armani for tonight. For what, Serena doesn't know why. It was a simple dress, really. Not fit for a high-class party her mother or Blair usually throws but it's just a casual dress, one she'll be wearing for a walk on the park or hanging out with the NJBC or even just Dan.

Nonetheless, Serena took a fast shower and slipped the dress on. She did her make-up and strapped the shoes they found that matched the color of the dress. Blair said that she'd pick her up and drop her off to have dinner with Nate, probably at the Empire, but knowing Blair, she'd pull some strings to get them in the fanciest restaurant in the Upper East Side.

She waited, texted Blair, called Nate and texted him again before deciding that this was stupid and that Blair probably forgot what she had planned for Serena because it's 7:30 and Blair was suppose to have dinner with Chuck. She was already upset for the day, everyone forgot one of the most special days of the year for her and now Blair was forgetting her and her best friend's plans for her. Come to think of it, she doesn't even know if Nate knows they'll be having dinner. He probably doesn't and right now, she didn't want to bother Nate in case he's doing something important. With Dan.

Now, that got her thinking. Where the hell is Dan and what is he up to? He told her – through a note – that he'll be with Nate but she saw Nate earlier and she saw no sign of her husband. She hasn't even heard from him since this morning. This only upsets her more since Dan's her husband, the one she promised forever with, and he forgot her birthday. What kind of a husband forgets his wife's birthday?

Shaking all of those thoughts away, she grabbed her purse and scribbled a note to Dan before she went out to the streets of Manhattan. She decided she'd pay her mother a visit, even though she's pretty sure she's not home. Well, it was worth the try, right? So, as she made her way to her mother's, she bumped into Carter Baizen. She wonders when Carter returned to New York but how the hell should she know? They don't talk anymore.

Carter smiled at her and when he asked if she want to grab a drink somewhere, she automatically agreed just because she has nothing to do and she can't seem to contact any of her friends or her family for that matter. They made their way to a bar which she automatically recognized as the bar they'd usually find Chuck whenever he and Blair fought. Carter ordered a scotch for them, she smiled because this reminds her a lot of Chuck and the reason he loved this place. Scotch.

When their drinks arrived, Carter turned to Serena and wished her a happy birthday. She grinned and smiled automatically and wrapped her arms around Carter. Because as much as she doesn't really trust Carter and everyone she knew practically hates him, so far he's the only one who remembered her birthday. And she was thankful for that. Carter hugged her back as she whispered a hushed thanks to him.

He asked why she's so damn happy and her smile automatically faltered. He hit his head, mentally, as he ordered another round for the both of them. They talked and talked but Serena refrained from too many shots. She didn't tell Carter why she's so happy that he greeted her because tonight she's gonna have fun and forget that everyone forgot her birthday.

…

"She's not picking up her phone." Blair announced as she and Chuck entered the loft. She had been trying to contact Serena ever since she met up with Chuck at the Empire. And Serena wasn't responding to her calls or messages. Blair thinks that maybe Serena's mad at her for standing her up or for forgetting her birthday. But this was Dan's plan and he specifically told her to tell Serena about the supposed dinner with Nate and then 'forget' it just so she'd wear the blue dress they found earlier that week.

"Well, where is she?" Lily wondered, taking her spot next to Eric.

"Isn't she supposed to be home?"

"We went there." Chuck answered when Blair just glared at Dan and never really supplied the guy with an answer. "She isn't there but she did leave this note."

Dan quickly snatched the note – blue sticky note, he noted – and stared at the words written by Serena.

'_How could you forget?'_

Dan felt guilty. He should've known Serena would get mad at him – at them for 'forgetting' the very day she first existed in the world. Blair took the note that Chuck had intentionally hidden from her, from Dan's hands. As she read those four words, guilt and shame took over her emotions but she still blamed Humphrey for all this. If only she hadn't agreed to this stupid plan. Now, she thought, how could this be Serena's best birthday ever?

"Humphrey, I swear if something happens to Serena, I will - -"

"Relax, Blair." Chuck soothed his wife, as he continued checking his phone. "I already sent my PI to find where Serena went."

Immediately after Chuck found the note, he hid it from Blair to save her sister's husband from Blair Waldorf's wrath. Then when Blair searched in Serena's bathroom, he called his PI and requested that he find Serena, fearing that she might go somewhere far.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?" Blair fumed, turning away from Dan to glare at Chuck. "Wait here until your PI finds Serena?"

Suddenly, Chuck phone buzzed and everyone turned to look at him. Chuck gave Blair a look before checking if the message will tell them where Serena is. He smiled slightly and turned to Dan.

"She's at my favorite bar." Chuck said and suddenly, Dan was grabbing his coat and was starting to head outside. But before Dan completely walked out of the loft to find Serena, he did manage to hear the rest of what Chuck had to say. "She's out drinking with some guy."

…

Serena has had a good time, well, at least that's what she wants herself to believe. From her somewhat disastrous and forgotten birthday, it had turned into something that she would consider as fun and good. Granted, it never crossed her mind that she would ever spend her birthday drinking with Carter Baizen but at least someone remembered this special day.

After her third drink, she stopped drinking while Carter stopped when Serena forced her to which was probably after his eighth – or was it his ninth? – drink. But they talked and Serena finally opened up why she was so upset that day. She told Carter how everyone forgot her birthday and how happy she was that at least he remembered. But as they moved from topic to topic, she also took note that Carter was inching closer and closer to her.

When she finished telling her story, Carter smirked before placing both of his hands on either side of her cheeks. He cupped her face and slowly, he leaned in. She sat there, frozen and totally not moving until she realized that Carter's lips were almost touching hers and she saw someone familiar standing a couple of feet behind Carter. She pulled away as soon as possible then stood up.

"Dan."

She ran towards Dan as fast as her feet could take her and she engulfed him with a tight embrace as Dan's arms automatically wrapped around her. He buried his face into her hair and soothed her hair as his wife pressed her face into his chest, clinging onto him as if life depended on him.

Then she remembered. Dan forgot her birthday.

She pulled away from him and as soon as she did that, he walked over to where Carter was and punched him. Carter fell to the ground and when he stood up, he would've gone for Dan if only Serena wasn't standing in front of Dan. Man, Daniel Humphrey sure can punch.

"Yeah, I gave Chuck Bass a black eye once."

Instead of trying to punch the guy, he simply smirked at him and said something that sparked Serena's anger and disappointment in Dan again.

"Whatever Humphrey! At least, I didn't forget my own wife's birthday."

Both Serena and Dan froze and Carter took that as his chance to leave. A few minutes later, Serena backed away from Dan then started walking out and leaving him alone. Dan automatically followed her until they were almost at Central Park. Then she stopped as he called her name for the seventh time.

"What Dan?" Although it was dark, he could see that there were tears forming in her eyes. He started walking towards her but with every step he took towards her, the step she took away from him.

"Serena, please!" He tried walking towards her again, and when she didn't step away from him, he took that chance to be close to her and wrapped his arms around her. Serena immediately sobbed on his chest as soon as Dan was close enough and all her husband could do was hold her and stroke her hair while whispering hushed apologies to her.

When Serena stopped crying, she lifted her head and glared at Dan. Dan sighed. This was definitely not the way this day was supposed to go. The plan was for Blair and Chuck to pick her up and then drag her to the loft so that they could surprise her.

"I want to go home, Dan." Serena said, sternly. Nothing else. Not even a harsh tone of _'You forgot my birthday, Dan.'_ which he expected her to say once he saw her. He just nodded and wrapped an arm around her as he hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the loft.

When they reached the loft, Dan practically had to drag Serena out of the cab because she honestly just wants to go to their home and sleep the day away. And maybe tomorrow, she'll talk to Dan, if she's not mad at him anymore.

"What are we doing here Dan?" She said softly, looking at Dan with an annoyed and tired look. Dan only smiled at her and led her to the loft. Once they've reached the front door, Dan had to leave her alone because he had to 'check on something' so she waited for him to come back before she opened the door.

But something caught her eye. She walked over to the door and peeled the blue sticky note placed on it. And as she read the words, her eyes lit up, a smile made its way to her face and tears began forming in her eyes. All the tiredness, annoyance and disappointment she felt earlier were now replaced by happiness and joy. Because the words written on the note were the once she'd been waiting for all day.

'_You thought we would forget.'_

"How could we forget such a beautiful day when Serena van der Woodsen was brought in to this world?" She spun around and saw Dan, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling at her. Ignoring the flowers, she engulfed her husband in a tight hug before showering him with kisses. "Happy Birthday, Serena!"

Dan took her hand and led her inside the loft. Once inside, she was welcomed by her entire family – her mom, dad, Eric, Rufus, Jenny, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Vanessa, Eleanor, Cyrus, and little Henry – all greeting her a happy birthday. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she turned to Blair who was close to crying as well.

"Happy Birthday, S!" Blair laughed, through her tears before hugging the blonde as tight as she could, Serena immediately hugging back. When they separated, Chuck, little Henry and Nate stepped forward to hug the blonde. Both guys whispered their greeting – with Chuck saying 'Happy Birthday, sis.' and squished Henry in the middle before letting go of Serena.

Jenny and Vanessa soon followed after that, then Eleanor. Cyrus, who's always been a hugger, hugged her tightly. Rufus only smiled at her as did he father but her mom also hugged her and whispered apologies and greetings in her ear.

"Happy Birthday, S!" came Eric's greeting. Serena didn't wait for Eric to walk over to her. Instead, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his brother tightly. Eric laughed and told her to let go once he can't breathe. Serena laughed at him but let go at once but she did mess up his hair.

"I don't understand. How did this - -?"

"Dan planned it." Blair supplied.

"Yeah, he even sent me and Jenny tickets so that we could come back to New York for the week." Eric said, smiling down at her. Serena looked at Nate then.

"I was helping him decorate the loft." Was Nate's reply.

It was then that she realized that her husband was missing. And when she spun around, she saw that Dan was holding out a cake in front of her. He lit up the candle, and pushed it towards her.

"To the most amazing and wonderful woman I have ever met, Happy Birthday Serena van der Woodsen – Humphrey!" She smiled at him before blowing out the candle. Once it was over, he put the cake aside and let Serena's arms wrap in his neck as he held her closely to his body.

"Sorry for making you think we forgot." Dan whispered in her ear but she shook her head then pressed her lips into hers for a passionate kiss. Dan let go of her waist as he cupped her face and kissed her again. Serena kept planting kisses on his lips but was interrupted when Blair coughed out loud.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!"

…

When everyone was talking amongst themselves, Serena pulled Dan into his old room and she sat on his bed. Dan looked at her for a moment before taking a seat next to her.

"You know… we saw that dress earlier this week and Blair thought it was perfect for today." Serena looked down on her dress before looking back up at Dan. She looked at him as if to ask something but was shut up when Dan pressed his lips to hers. They kept kissing for a while before Serena pulled away and looked at Dan in the eyes.

"And I thought this was going to be my worst birthday ever!" Serena laughed causing Dan to smile. He had always loved that laugh of hers. Just one of the many reasons why he's so in love with her.

"But?"

Serena smiled and kissed Dan's cheek before answering.

"This is probably one of the best birthdays I've ever had!" She looked at her husband seriously. "And it's not because it started terrible."

She laid her head on his shoulders as his arm wrapped automatically around her. Serena intertwined their hands together before sighing contently.

"Thanks Dan! For this wonderful birthday. I won't forget this." Both Serena and Dan smiled at her words. Dan kissed the top of her head before pulling her closer to her.

"I love you Serena!"

"I love you too, Dan!"

"Happy, Happy Birthday!"

**.the end.**


End file.
